


There's Something About Brennan

by Book_Junkie007



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, explains a lot of things, gift for twitter peep, inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jeffersonian team learns something unexpected about one of their team mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Brennan

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to GCatsPJs because I kept bugging her about Brennan secretly being an android. She also read through it, and it's cross-posted to consci_fan_mo on LJ.

“Guys, I have something to tell you.” Angela says, walking up the stairs to the lounge area. “Where’s Brennan?”

Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets are sitting around, holding mugs of coffee and discussing the most recent case. Daisy had left earlier to get ready for her and Sweets’ big date, which she was ecstatic about (she had talked to Hodgins nonstop about it until he had told her to be quiet).

“She went out with Booth,” Sweets said. “Why, what’s up?”

“Well, you know how Hodgins asked me to input some test results into the Angelatron to figure out the components? He didn’t tell me they were from Doctor Brennan, and I just got them back.”

“So, what are they?” Hodgins asked, leaning forward on the couch.

“I went through all the possible data bases, including some which have such high security clearance, I had to do some really fast talking to get access to them, and came up with _this_ ,” Angela says dramatically. “Brennan is an android.”

Exclamations of disbelief bubbled up around her. “What?” “No!” “How on earth have I missed this?”

“Well, it makes sense if you think about it,” Hodgins said slowly. “She’s always had a hard time explaining things to other people, other than in a purely scientific way.”

“She has a difficult time expressing emotions and deciphering other’s,” Sweets chipped in.

“She never seems to sleep, and comes into the lab even earlier than me, and I’m the one who should be here first,” Cam mused.

“Plus she doesn’t seem to understand the concept of having _fun_ ,” Angela added.

“So, who’s telling Booth?” Sweets asked.

Angela, Hodgins, and Cam just looked at each other.


End file.
